


Bit by Bit

by CandieBox



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Domestic, Drinking, Game Events, Nonbinary Player - Freeform, Other, Platonic Relationships, Short Chapters, being friendly and trying your best, farm life, getting dirty on the farm, i have depression and this is how im coping, krobus dating you is the end goal, monster hunting and stuff i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandieBox/pseuds/CandieBox
Summary: You've moved to the country to escape your lifeless job in the city.This is a series of short ficlets that will all lead up to the new farmer in town making friends and meeting the resident sewer boy(that no one knew about anyway.)
Relationships: Krobus/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writting this because it is criminal how little Krobus x player content is out there.  
> So It is now my job to put this out in the world.
> 
> I love the shadow boy. Its also been a while since i played the game so people might be a bit out of character but I'm trying.
> 
> Most evens won't happen exactly how they do in the game. So you've been told.

It had been a few weeks since you moved to the quaint and humble Pelican Town. 

The name left something to be desired because the phrase "pelican" made you think of the bird and everything about the bird was very distressing. Their thousand yard stare to the fact they had bags on their face did not make them like you.

You had also seen one eat another, though much smaller, bird before. That was one of the last trips to the park your dad ever agreed to take you on. He might have been more traumatized than you to be honest.

But you were getting off track.

You had planted all the parsnips Lewis gave You along with potatoes and a few green beans. You hadn't liked green beans that much before you started farming but the canned beans you ate while living in the city had nothing on farm fresh. You were still iffy about parsnips though.

After you finished loading your wagon down with goods you started on your way to town.

Robin had given you an old wagon Maru used to play with when she was younger. It wasn't free necessarily. She had made you promise that she could have some peaches if you ever got yourself a tree.

You hadn't planned to grow any fruit trees but the hopeful look in her deep green eyes had made you start to reconsider.

Pierre gave you, what you could only assume was, a fair price for all your hard earned vegetables.

You spot a head of vibrant purple blue hair before you spot the girl it was attached to.

"Hey, were you going to participate in this Years Egg Festival?" Abigail questions as you mount your bike. One of your few not second-hand belongings.

"I wasn't planning on it." You say unsure. You know what the Egg Festival is but you only really have childhood memories of it. None of being a young adult hunting for eggs. "Aren't I too old for those kinda games?"

She grins at you. "Too old? Mayor Lewis likes to keep the town youth involved. If he heard you calling yourself 'too old' he might nag you into joining then join himself." She sounds absolutely convinced that it would go down that way but you can't really see it. She's probably right though.

"I guess. Don't the little kids play too though? That would be awfully unfair." 

"Of course. Though the little kids look for plastic eggs. They put out more of them and they are typically easier to find. We," she gestures between the two of you. "Look for real eggs. Caroline insists on dying them herself every year. Winner gets a prize."

The mention of an actual prize catches your attention. "Oh, I might just join then..you know if farm work doesn't keep me too long." You throw in the last part just to give yourself an out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you this weekend." She waves you off as she heads to the Northern part of town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the Egg Festival and the friendships you have.

That weekend you joined in on the town festivities. Whoever prepared the food was an absolute god in the kitchen. You had never had a deviled egg that good before.

To the surprise of your new friend Abigail you actually joined in on the Egg search. The plastic eggs for the kids were easier to tell apart from the hard-boiled ones than you though.

It was no surprise to anyone though when the local purple haired girl came in first place.

She gloated a little but you knew it was all in good fun. Then she ran off with the prize; a simple draw hat that somehow looked really nice on her.

.---.

Later you visit Pierre to start on some more turnips and a hand fun of cauliflower. You finally felt like taking care of more different vegetables.  
Cauliflower wasn't too hard but it was out of your comfort zone.

They were all planted out front like the last vegetables.

.---.

Shane's birthday was coming up and you were wrecking your brain for something to get him.

Sam invited you to one of his and Abigail's weekend pool games. You went just because your plants were still young and didn't need your constant attention yet.

"I heard it was Shane's birthday." Abigail says casually.

"I didn't know actually." You say as you start up 'Journey of the Prairie King' for the 70th time.

"It's not really a secret. It's on the calendar outside my dad's store? Lewis wants us all to be involved so it isn't really a secret." Abigail says as she leans against the table.

Sebastian gowns. Unhappy with the chosen topic of conversation tonight.

You give that a moment of thought. You wouldn't get to spend the evening with your new friend but you would get to try to make a new one and new friends were always fun. "I'm going for it." You declare as you leave the side room.

Abigail takes over your game,determined to beat the level with the single life you left her.

You prop yourself up on the bar stool and order a shot. You down a few before turning to Shane. He's avoiding eye contact but that doesn't stop you from leaning over the bar to shoot a tired grin at Gus.

"Some pizza please? You know if I forget to pay I'll do it as soon as i get to town tomorrow." You say this knowing it is absolutely true. Not because of your honest nature but because you've already had to do it a few times.

He nods, unwilling to argue with you over a few dollars, and ruin the good vibes of the night. He hands you the plate with 2 slices on it. You shimmy over to Shane's position at the corner of the bar.

"I know this is a little weird but happy birthday." You say and scoot the plate over to him. Trying your best and none threatening smile.

He side eyes you for a second. With a huff he takes your plate. "Why do you insist on talking to me?" He grumbles just under his breath but wastes no more time on talk as he starts eating.

"I'm just being friendly." You give him a little smile. "Plus you always look so upset. Figured you should atleast have a good birthday."

It takes a second but you can see the small smile he gives you. "Thanks, this is nice."

.---.

At the end of the night you stumble home with a few too many drinks in you but feeling a very positive buzz inside of you. Not just from the alcohol but also from hanging out with your new friends and the memory of trying to make a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have ya'll noticed that life simulator games and stuff want to add Easter to their fantasy world but don't just call it Easter?  
> Egg Festival, Bunny Day, Chocolate Egg Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day on the farm.   
> Making progress in the plot...but not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunther really should watch were he stores stuff.

Clicking through the sparse channels your old TV could pick up you saw a rerun of Queen of Sauce and learned the pollen would be up the next few days.

You sigh and pull on your old sneakers. Pollen was something you couldn't avoid but that didn't mean you had to like it. You might have to make a quick run to town to see if Pierre sold some kind of knockoff allergy pills. Even something to help the sneezing would be appreciated.

As you step outside you come face to face with Marnie. She smiles and her cheeks dimple in.

"Good morning! I was out taking care of the animals this morning and this dear here strolled out. I can't take in another mouth but I know you must be awfully lonely out here?"

She pauses and you instantly know what she's getting at without asking. Hell, the only way she could get more obvious is if she had asked.

"I don't know. I haven't had a pet in years." You eye the small peach colored tabby. She sits right next to Marnie like she had just followed her the whole way here. What a good baby.

"Oh, yeah. You haven't even bought any animals yet." She keeps smiling but now you can see she's not so sure. You take the few steps down your rickety porch to kneel in the dirt by the little fur ball. She looked at you with soft Brown eyes. Oh no.

"Yeah... I...Marnie, do you happen to have any pet supplies?" You scratch the cat under the chin and she instantly starts purring.

She beams down at you.

You end up naming the cat Pudding. Marnie gifts you with an old and heavy bowl for water and a plate covered in butterflies.

.---.

"She sounds cute." Penny sits in the sand of the beach with you, digging through the wet dirt. Looking for shells or something Gunther might like to add to his museum.

"She's adorable. I didn't think I was ready for a pet but she's so cute and smart." You shift the dirt away with your garden trowel. You tap something hard so you sit the tool down. It's another shell, something you haven't seen yet. Gunther might like to take a look at it so you set it in the pile.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence you both head back to town. You both make your way to the library.

Gunther accepts your donations. Penny has to leave to start preparing dinner for her and her mom so you stay later to help clean up.

Sitting in the little side storage room you help clean off the sand and dirt. Gunther looks through a few of his books on shellfish to help identify what you brought him. You set the rag down on a shelf near you and knock an old box off.

It hits the ground in a flurry of dust and a dull cardboard thud.

You cover your mouth with your bandana and wave away the dust. Gunther coughs and starts waving away the dust as well.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't think it was so close to the edge." You slide to the floor and right the box. It had landed at an angle and spilled its contents. You start picking up random knick knacks and putting them back in the box. An old and slightly rusted key catches your eye. You go to grab it but Gunther beats you to it.

"What's that go to?" You ask, rubbing the dirt from your hands onto your pants.

You narrowed his eyes at it then looks to you like he's searching for something. The eye contact is a little weird but making you feel a little weird seemed to be Gunther's special power.

"I normally wouldn't give this to you so soon but you've been a great help." He holds his hand out and you reach out on reflex. As soon as you turn your palm over he places the rusty key on your palm.

"Thanks?" To your own ears you sound unsure but Gunther smiles at you and goes back to putting his misc but apparently not display worthy items up.

You pocket the key and continue cleaning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day on the farm.  
> Making progress in the plot...but not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is here and you crack ooen a cold one with the boys.

Summer comes at you full blast. You go to bed covered up to protect against the gentle breeze outside; you wake up to your top cover on the floor and your arm stuck to your side with sweat.

You curse the sun and whoever invented heat.

The ground got prepped for planting yesterday. Which left you plenty of time to sort through the seeds you had bought from Pierre and eventually plant them.

The dirt was still soft beneath your garden hoe as you made separate rows. You put the smaller plants closer to your house so you could see them better. Your hastily made scarecrow hadn't failed you yet but it was always better to be prepared. You've been careful with your plants after those first stressful days. Not short plants go in front to avoid any unpleasant surprises. 

It is later than you'd like when you finally decided to take a break.

You sit on the porch with a cold glass of water in your hands and Pudding napping between your feet.

You hear the gentle crunch of gravel before you look up. You see Penny standing on the edge of your property. She looks nervous but also excited. You smile at her momentarily confused as you look at her before it hits you. You invited her over to meet your cat.

You have at her. "Hello Penny! Come meet this lovely little lady." Penny's eyes squint in what you know is joy. The ground crunches as she gains the confidence to fully enter your farm. Pudding continues to snooze on the ground by your feet.

Penny sits on the wood planks of your porch with you. She gives a shy smile at you before looking at your cat. You move your feet to the other side because Penny reaching between your legs is definitely a little too weird for you.

She runs a gentle hand over Puddings head. She makes a gentle "mmrph?" Noise as she lifts her head toward Penny's retreating hand.

As you look at Penny you can almost see the tears she holding back. Today is going to be a long day.

You finish your glass and stand how to finish planting your summer seeds.

Melon and radish at the front with your few blueberry plants and corn to the back. You also planned to plant a gew hot pepper plants if you had the time. They were definitely not a last minute purchase with the intent to bribe Shane into being your friend.

.---.

Several days later Sam and Abigail drag you away from your small time farm life to hang out with them at Gys' place. You don't know Sam too terribly well but hes always nice to you.

Ita more than you can say about Sebastian. He's warmed to you but he still won't share more than a few words with you. Abigail has told you that's just how he is. The comparison to a scared stray animal is the first thing your brain pulls up for that. You need to treat him gently and offer him lots of food.

She's also told you he is a fan of music though that doesn't help much. You don't want to assume he's into harder stuff and insult him if he only listens to sad indie rap.

So it's safest to have polite but pointless conversations with him while forced into the side room of the Stardrop Saloon.

You sit on one of the old couches while Sam and Sebastion play pool. The desire to have one of them teach you has crossed your mind before.

That thought is always immediately followed by the mental image of one of them behind you, leaning over you to show you how to hold the poll and hit the ball, and you are not physically prepared for that to ever happen.

Maybe even emotionally.

You'd have to move if one of them started trying to hit on you.

A cold can of cold Joja Cola is dropped in your lap.

"Zoned out or something?" Your purple haired friend nods at the two boys at the pool table. She has a knowing smirk on her face.

"Bleh, never." You stick your tongue out and luckily the two playing pool don't seem to notice your disgust with the concept of the.

She raises an eyebrow at you but lets it go. She tosses herself down onto the cushion next to you. There is a whole nother couch buy she always insists on sharing. You can't tell if she's being friendly or just trying to mess with you.

Either way you find it at least a little amusing.

She tosses her arms over the back of the couch before she wiggles down for maximum butt comfort. Her leg briefly jerks against your and you feel something hard sift and stab into your leg. You jerk away from her in Surprise.

Abigail pulls back and looks at you wide eyed. "What was that? Did I hurt you?" 

You shake your head and feel around your pocket.

Sam and Sebastion have both stopped their game to check on you both.

You pull a rusted key from your pocket. You squint at it before remembering that Gunther gave it to you as some kind of crappy reward for dusting shells that you brought to him from the beach.

"Is that your house key?" Sebastian asks with a note of uncertainty in his voice. You wouldn't put it past him for assuming. Your glorified shed is probably older than either of you and a big rusted key might have been exactly what your grandpa used back in the day.

Instead you squint at him. "No  
I use a modern lock and deadbolt thank you. Gunther gave this to me."

"Did he say what it went to?" Sam asks as he teaches out for the key. You let him have it. You doubt he would be the kind of guy to volt with it. He doesn't even know what it goes to...but neither do you.

"He didn't mention it. I knocked over a box and it fell out." You shrug as Sam hands you the key.

"It could be treasure?" Abigail perks up from beside you. 

You smile at her and shrug again. "Like a hidden room in the old monster filled mines?"

She nods.

"Gunther doesn't seem the type to give you a key to something like that." Sam says it but you can tell he isn't really certain. Gunther is a weird guy and even though Sam doesn't think he would have a mystery key to monsters you can definitely see him having something like that. Though wouldn't he keep something like that locked away?

"We should go to the mines and see if it works on any doors there!" Abigail says. Shez never been into the mines but she always asks you about your adventures when you take the rate trip down.

"I've never found any locked doors in the mines. A couple chests, sure, but not doors."

At the end of the night you are not any closer to figuring out what your key goes to but you have a few ideas of where to check.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a quick trip to the dungeons.  
> You also try to work on your friendship with Emily.

It was late afternoon when you finished tending to your crops and decided to take an impulse trip to the mines. It might have been memories of your night at the saloon that convinced you to go but you were almost certain the key didn't fit any doors in the mines.

You brandish your old sword as you take the old pully-system elevator down.

The first floor is easy. You harvest a good amount of copper and find a few gems before working your way down. You still haven't managed to find the best method for fighting the weird slime monsters yet.

Their squishy bodies move about in frankly unsettling ways. Jello shouldn't move anyway but it's not like they would listen to you.

Giving in sooner than you normally would you head home to check through your goods.

Emily might like some of the stuff you found.

.---.

And like it she will. It's out of the blue but the next morning you get a letter from her asking if you want to join her for lunch. You've never had a chance to really talk with Emily when she wasn't at work so your excited that she wants to get to know you better.

He water your crops and do a basic weeding job before making sandwiches and heading to town to meet Emily.

She has a cute flower patterned blanket spread out by the old fountain. She waves you over before pouring you both a glass of juice.

"Glad you came. I figured if you decided not to come I could just hang out by myself but that would have been a bit lonely." She laughs but you can see sges actually happy you came.

"How could I say no? You put a smiley face at the end of your letter?" She lets out a small laugh before whispering that it's always the smiley face that gets them.

You share a light lunch of sandwiches, Joja band Apple juice and something Emily calls 'Red Plate'.

You can tell you aren't going to go out of your way to eat it whenever you can but you can also tell that, not only does Emily want you to enjoy it, but it will be really go for you.

So you eat with her and try to cover the taste of radish with the mildly sweet apple juice.

You have one more surprise for Emily as you are both wrapping up your nice friendly picnic lunch. You pull out a small fabric bag and hand it to her. She tilts her head but takes it anyway.

He undies the scrap fabric you used the close the pouch and pulls out a small and raw piece of topaz. Her eyes sparkle and she holds the gem up to the sun.

"I found it the other day and thought of you. I know I missed your birthday so I hope this makes up for it." You grin even as you feel a light blush creep onto your cheeks.

"Thank you so much. I love it!" Emily rotates the small cut of topaz a few times to really admire within the sunlight before she pockets it and aims the full force of her mirth at you. "I don't even care that ita late. This is going right into my collection."

With a quick hug you both end your lunch. She lets you take the leftovers home. Partiality to be nice but mostly because she had to get ready for work soon and didn't want to spend time trying to make room for more food in her and Haley's fridge.

You don't really want her radish dish but you know midnight-just-got-back-from-the-mines-you would probably eat it in a heartbeat.

.---.

While working the ground farther out on your farm you spot a cave.

It wasn't new to you. The first thing you did when you got to your new home was do your best to map out what would be your land. Though after the first inspection you hadn't given it a second though.

Now suddenly your mind is pulled back to the rusty second hand key on your bedside table and how Abigail insisted it would go to the mines. Specifically a mysterious locked door in the mines.

You prop your hoe against one if the trees you had marked to eventually get cut down and make your way over to the small cave.

There was still enough sunlight available to brighten the mouth of the cave up. You could tell where the far wall was but not any of the wall's details. You take a deep breath and walk in. The floor of the cave is softer than expected. If it wasnt batbes in shadow it might make a good place to grow crops.

You feel along the wall from one side to the other and find nothing. Maybe Abigail really was wrong. Some old door in a cave just didn't sound right.

You leave the cave to continue turning over top soil and cutting down weeds.

The key still sitting at the back of your mind.

It had to unlock something around town. Why else would Gunther have it. Let alone stored and not out labeled as some ancient key that unlocked some weird elven jewelry box or something.

Unless Gunther didn't know what it went to either. Which just made you feel more unsure.

For now the key would sit on your table and wait for you to find something locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any weird updates anyone has gotten about this fic.  
> My chapters got messed up somewhere while posting so I fixed them and decided to post a chapter i had finished!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some quality time with the local purpled haired wonder.  
> Her chosen location smells bad.

The news said today would be a great day for being outside. The sun would be warm but a nice breeze was going to blow in from down south to cool everything off.

You pulled on your overalls and your old boots to start another day of sweating and being covered in dirt.

The reward near the end of the season was going to be worth it though. You were going to eat so many blueberries you literally died.

Plans changed as soon as you stepped outside and spotted Abigail waiting on your porch with Pudding on her lap. The damn can insisted on going out at 4:45 every morning. Either she liked being difficult or she had a set in stone poop schedule.

"Morning Farmer." She smiled at you and you instantly knew she wanted you to do something with her.

"Good morning. I'm guessing you didn't come to help water my crops?" You make your way past her to your small pond. You dip your watering can in before getting to work.

She shooes your cat off before standing up and dusting the peach fur from her pants. "If you really needed help I wouldn't mind."

Your eyebrow raises. "But?"

"But I wouldn't want to get too dirty. I have plans for us today."

"Of course. Watering duty is your job then. I'm going to check the plants for bugs."

She takes the can and starts helping with very little fanfare. You aren't sure if she actually was offering you help or just joking but she's the one who offered. Who turns down free help?

Your plants are healthy and get well watered by Abigail. You leave your tools on your porch and get you both a drink. "So, what did you want from me?" You cock your hip out and take a drink.

"Want from you? No, it's optional but I would like for you to come exploring Cindersap Forest with me!" She accepts the glass with a small nod. "I've been over most of it but I know you could help me to find different spots. Something I missed maybe."

You drink your water and nod along before stopping and squinting at her. "It's the sword isn't it?"

She laughs you off but you both end up making your way to the Southern part of your farm and to Cindersap Forest anyway.

You sword clipped to your belt.

.---.

You follow Abigail across the old log bridge. You've been to this side of the river before but only really to gather spring onions. 

Your boots make a satisfying cluncky noise against the wood. 

She takes you through a few heavily grownover areas. You spot one of the dirt patches the onions usually grow in but they are barren. They a Springtime treat; you remind yourself.

"Have you ever been over here?" She asks as you both stop to admire the newly bloomed Sweetpeas.

"Back in mid Spring. Some wild onions grow around here but other than that I haven't been over here much. I was considering cutting a few of these trees down but it wouldn't have been worth the struggle to get them home." You pat the truck of one of the large maple trees.

"You'd need something more than that crappy wagon you have." You gasp in offense as she laughs at you dramatically offended face.

After a bit more wandering you can hear the soft lapping of the ocean against rock. 

You take the lead and end up finding a very steep ledge. A small and dirty beach is at the bottom. A frown pulls your lips. Most of this tiny town is so well taken care of but this proves it isn't outside of the reach of littering.

You are promptly not thinking about the ground around Pam's house.

"That's so neat. I guess the dense brush blocks out the sound of the ocean?" Abigail stands beside you. You shrug.

She paces the cliff ledge a few times before calling out to you.

She thinks she's found a cave.

You follow her down a steep and old set of stairs to what looks like some kind of old sewer grate. There's a barred door that's stuck tight from lack of use.

"That's gross."

You smirk and place your hand on the hilt of your sword. "Might be monsters inside?"

She thinks it over for a moment before going green. "Only smelly ones and I don't want to meet anyone who lives willingly in the sewers."

A laugh is shared between you as you both make your way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around even though this is provably the slowest developing fic i will ever wrote.  
> I could have just started with shadow boy living with you in domestic bliss but here I am...going through this whole song and dance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fun is had. You do some baking and read a book older than ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet again boys.

You'd like to say you had remembered seeing it on the calendar outside of Pierre's store but you actually didn't. You overheard Marnie mention to Jodi a week or so ago and just remembered it.

It was about to be Jas' birthday. You knew she liked flowers and sweets. So it was either go root around in the forest for something pretty enough to work as a birthday present or you ask the town grandma how to bake a cake.

Evelyn had you tie one of her, probably older than you, aprons around yourself and get to work in the kitchen.

She corrected your mistakes but other than that she was surprisingly hands off. She did grease the pan for you and add ingredients to the bowl when you started making the pastel pink frosting.

Her pear shaped timer chimed that the cake was done. It was a strange brown pink color but you knew the inside wouldn't be colored the same.

You spread the frosting on and it definitely didn't look like a pro made it but that was fine.

You put small peach candies on too because Evelyn didn't have any heart shaped candy.

"It's made with love. Tell little Jas happy birthday for me please." With that she sent you off with a peck on the check.

You rush to the library. Penny had agreed to take the kids there for you. It wasn't part of their normal schedule but you hoped the cake would make up for that.

It did.

You've never seen Jas so excited to see you. Though that could have been that she was excited for the cake and you were holding it.

.---.

Gunther greets you with a tip of his hat as you carry in a box of items you've found. Some you know he won't be interested in but he's surprised you before.

He directs you to the small side room/ glorified storage closet again.

"Looks like you've been spending more time in the mines these days."

That would be a weird comment if not for the collection of gems in the bottom of the box.

You feel a little guilty about selling most of the fancy rocks you come across so you settle for a half truth. "I need a lot of stuff that I can only really find in the mines." You mean coal and various ores of course.

He accepts your answer. 

As he digs through what you've brought him he tells you little facts about the different rocks in your box. He tells you 'aquamarine' got its name from the latin word for 'sea water'.

Not a fact you would go out of your way to learn but you accept it.

Gunther makes a noise of interest when he pulls out several tightly bound scrolls. The paper is yellowing and slightly dirty from sitting on the ground.

"This is a Dwarven Scroll." He says it with certainty. He gently undoes the binds on one scroll and unravels the paper. He smiles as he looks it over.

You knew it was gibberish to you but so was the Junimos' language. It had taken time to accept that apple shaped spirits existed. A few breakdowns and you had agreed to help them to the best of your ability.

Maybe the Wizard could teach you Dwarvish?

Gunther makes eye contact with you and you feel like he knows your thinking of trying to learn how to speak the gibberish on those papers.

"We can make a swap. I'll put these in the museum and you can borrow my translation book." He waits for you to agree but your stuck on the fact Gunther has a 'Learning Dwarvish for idiots' book.

You agree with a little too much enthusiasm.

The book is large with a thick cover. It's seen better days but has been cared for well. You wonder how old this book is and also how Gunther got his hands on it. 

You break out in a cold sweat on your ride home. Gunther is trusting you with this indignantly old book. You could probably pawn it off for a lot of money but that thought feels horribly wrong. Gunther would be devastated.

You swallow the lump in your throat and peddle on.

Time to do what Gunther expected of you. Time to stay up past your self-inforced bedtime to learn Dwarf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town celebrates on the beach and you get called out by a child for playing in the dirt too much.

Penny told you literally days ago. Mayor Lewis also told you. He caught you in town on your way to check on Abigail and maybe sell some foraged goods to her dad. She also told you and then threatened to drag you there if you didn't show up in time. Her reasoning was that you were too much of a shut in.

You couldn't be a shut in. Too much of your job required you to be outside. Though that reasoning didn't work for her and she told you to be ready or else.

So eventually Thursday rolled around. You finished tending to your crops early so the next course of action was to either pull up or cut down the small trees by your pond.

They wouldn't be very good to add to your wood pile but maybe you could start a different pile on the porch for wood to use in the house. That sounded like a solid idea.

Several small trees down and you broke for lunch. A late one from how uour day was going.

You hadnjust stepped one dirty boot onto the porch when you caught something out of thr corner of your eye.

It was Abigail…and she had brought Sam.

You flick a hand up in a small wave but cut yourself short. She looked mad. Not absolutely furious but definitely peeved. Sam looked equal parts afraid and like he was going to start crying laughing at any second.

Abigail takes long exaggerated steps up to you and stops. She pushes you lightly on the shoulder. "I told you I'd come get you." Then it hits you. They were having the Luau on the beach today.

You atleast have the dignity to look sheepish. "Give me a minute to get my part of it." With that you dart into your house.

Sam laughs at that. He nudges Abigail in the side. "It's better than not having anything, right?" 

She huffs.

.---.

You make it back with enough time to spare that Mayor Lewis doesn't look like he's going to say anything. He gestures you over to add your ingredient. You share a smile as you pour in some spice pepper wine you bought from the weird girl in the wagon. 

You had found her in mid Spring and been very unsure of going back to buy anything again.

He thanks you for doing your part. You scurry over to Penny. Abigail probably wanted to hang out with how much effort she put into getting you but you were a little afraid right now.

She smiles as you both stand in the sand.

They pull a bowl for the Governor. The thought that your spicy wine might not blend well with whatever the others added crosses your mind. It's too late now. You can't hear the pleased hum he gives but you can see that he likes it. 

"As long as you come together you always make a good soup. The produce from this Valley never disappoints!” he laughs and Mayor Lewis looks so relieved he might melt into the ground.

Marnie calls everyone over to get a serving. You grab two bowls before making your way back to Penny.

.---.

The festivities have calmed down and whoever wanted leftovers are taking whatever is left. Robin, Demetrius, and Marnie cleaned up the beach. 

At first you were confused then you figured with the community center falling apart most of those big tables are probably stored on Marnie's property.

Penny grabs your hand and yanks you into the water.

You stumble into it with a shout. Jaz and Vincent laugh. You stick your tongue out at them and kick the water with enough force to get near them but not actually splash them.

"No splashing! I told Jodi I would get Vincent home clean for once." She giggles then kicks water at you in retaliation.

"What about me, huh? What if I want to go home clean?"

Vincent pipes in from where he's splashed his way closer to the shore. "Your a lost cause. Your always dirty!" He kicks up sand as he stumbles.

You look to Penny for back up but she waves you on. She ends up giggling harder at the offended look on your face. Jas laughs as she makes her way to the beach. 

"Your all so mean to me. This is why I stay on my farm. Plants can't talk."

**Author's Note:**

> The friendships in this story will be based around characters I'm most familiar with.
> 
> If you have an idea for a scene or interaction please tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
